Harry Potter and the Rebellion
by RaidenRex
Summary: Set right after the sixth book and Voldemort has now become King of the Wizarding World. Prologue included inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter.

A/N: This story is set right after the sixth book. WARNING: Sixth Book Spoilers

**Harry Potter and the Rebellion**

**By Raiden Rex**

**Chapter I: Prologue**

After the death of Albus Dumbledore, the war with Voldemort was falling away from the favor of the Order of the Phoenix. The Death Eaters started to become more public. The Ministry of Magic had given up the fight completely after the mysterious deaths of every single department head. Within a matter of two weeks into the summer, Minister Scrimgeor signed over the power of the Ministry of Magic to Voldemort. The Order of the Phoenix, still not ready to go public, slips into obscurity. Voldemort was now King of Wizarding Britain. And now King Voldemort (or King Slytherin, as he prefers to be called) is going to set out on a campaign to kill all muggles in Britain and reestablish his state for Pureblood Wizardry.

**Chapter II: Grimmauld Place**

The sixteen year old wizard named Harry Potter was called upon one day in mid-July by Alastor Moody (the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix) for a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix at Grimmauld Place. Harry was now a full member of the Order of the Phoenix and he was ready to take on Voldemort.

"We cannot allow Voldemort to carry on with his new campaign," cried Moody at the meeting. "It's bad enough he is king over all wizards in Britain. But the extermination of all muggles is going too far."

"We still have something he doesn't," Lupin said. "The Green Flame Torch is still with the Order. All we have to do is find out how to manifest this power to our advantage."

Harry had been sitting quietly in his chair throughout the whole meeting listening. Until now he spoke up, "What's the Green Flame Torch?"

Silence passed over the room the meeting took place in. A few seconds passed quickly turning into minutes before Lupin stood up and spoke clearly to Harry. "Decades ago, Marvolo Gaunt, as a student at Hogwarts, discovered the Chamber of Secrets. Within the Chamber, he found a small silver torch. Immediately he felt great power within the torch. Legend has it that Salazar enchanted that small silver torch as a horcrux of his and to emit green flame when lit. It is called the Green Flame Torch and can grant any desire the holder wishes if used, but at the price of your soul. No man can use it only once, it can make one very greedy if they live. Marvolo used it many times and that led to his downfall. His daughter Merope used it to achieve freedom from her father and that later led to her death. Voldemort used it just before he killed your parents, and well.. you know how that turned out. Even Dumbledore used it to help himself recover those few horcruxes we have, and you saw what happened to him. You see, each time you use it for your desires, it not only grants your desire but also takes away another piece of your soul to be used to strengthen Salazar Slytherin. And now if one more person uses the Green Flame Torch, Salazar Slytherin can rise again as an immortal."

"Where is it now?" Harry asked.

Lupin looked around the room then spoke softly to Harry, "your mother Lily is its keeper. No one knows why, only that she requested that if the Order ever recovered the Green Flame Torch, she be its keeper. So Dumbledore insured that it was buried with her. And it was a good idea too. The last place Voldemort would look is in some muggle-born's tomb."

"I know why she had to be its keeper," the bartender from the Hog's Head said standing in the doorway.

"Aberforth?" Moody said astonished at the bartender's appearance. "Aberforth Dumbledore?"

"Yes it is me," the bartender named Aberforth Dumbledore replied. "I've been away from this Order business for too long. Now it seems my services are needed once again. I was the only one Lily Evans Potter ever told as to why she had to be the keeper of the Green Flame Torch."

"Please share," Moody said obviously not too pleased with Aberforth.

"The Green Flame Torch," Aberforth began, "by legend, can only be safely controlled by the one Muggle-born Slytherin feared. An ancestor of the muggle Evans family was a Muggle-born wizard among the very first Gryffindor students at Hogwarts. This ancestor, Hector was his name, was taught very advanced almost forgotten magic by Godric Gryffindor. Salazar Slytherin feared Hector Evans the most for he knew magic, which had the potential to thwart his plans to rid the Wizarding World of muggle-born wizards and witches. Many generations of muggle Evans passed until it came to the time of Voldemort. Lily Evans Potter was the descendant of Hector Evans and learned from me the same magic Godric Gryffindor taught her ancestor Hector Evans. King Slytherin somehow found out of her ancestry and immediately knew she would either be a great threat or an important asset to his plans. Her green eyes were a symbol of just that that she could control the Green Flame Torch do her deepest desires and not die for it or add to Slytherin's horcrux. She knew she had to be the keeper of the Green Flame Torch, alive or dead, it had to be done."

"But my mum's dead, who is the one to control it now?" Harry asked looking at Aberforth and thinking he really does loom a lot like Professor Dumbledore.

"Most people might say you, Harry," Aberforth replied. "The Chosen One. But you are not a muggle-born wizard. It could on the contrary be your Aunt Petunia or even that steroid-consuming Dudley Dursley. But there is another Evans family member who King Slytherin also feared: Ana Longbottom. She is a very distant cousin of Lily but a descendant of Hector Evans as well as being a muggle-born witch."

Ana Longbottom is a pureblood witch," Moody said tiredly. "It's common knowledge that the Longbottoms are and have always been purebloods."

"No Alastor," Aberforth said. "Ana only told people that her father was a wizard and her mother was a witch. That is true but both are also muggle-born making Ana a muggle-born witch as well. I know these things; Ana was a student of mine just as Lily was."

"That still doesn't determine the keeper of the Green Flame Torch," Lupin said. "Ana is in no condition still at St. Mungo's to do any Order business and her son would still be a halfblood wizard."

"What of Frank Longbottom and James Potter?" Aberforth asked knowingly. "Are they not the Chosen Gryffindors?"

"Purebloods the both of them," Lupin replied. "I knew both of their parents well too. And what are the Chosen Gryffindors?"

"We all know Godric Gryffindor had ten children," Aberforth began. "Of those ten, Godric chose two to live throughout the ages to protect the Bloodline of Hector Evans knowing there will be danger to the Bloodline from Slytherin's children. The two chosen Gryffindors always died and was reborn when a magical Evans was born. Before Ana's father Oliver was born, Daniel Gryffindor died and Lea Smith was born. Then when Lea died in childbirth with Ana, Frank Longbottom was also born. Also before Lily was born, Samuel Gryffindor was mysteriously found dead outside the hospital. And his spirit went to James Potter. James and Frank both had full knowledge of their mission and past life. James Potter, when he found out King Slytherin, heir to Salazar Slytherin was going to kill young Harry here, brought his family to the old Gryffindor Mansion at Godric's Hollow. It is also said by a prophecy foretold by the seer Sybil Trelawney that the child of the Gryffindor Chosen One and a muggle-born shall be the keeper of the Green Flame Torch. It is because of this prophecy that I now must ask for the right to train Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter at the Dumbledore Estate this coming school year."

"That would have to go through their guardians," Moody said. "But even if their guardians do approve, the Dumbledore Estate is still under fidelius charm with Albus as its secret keeper. Only a direct descendant of Albus Dumbledore holds the secret."

Aberforth stepped forward and spoke of information none had ever known before, "My brother married and had a daughter a long time ago, before he became an auror. My sister-in-law died before he ever became a registered auror, but his daughter lived on to have another daughter before being killed by the hand of Marvolo Gaunt. My great niece then died by the hand of Grindelwald just after giving birth to another daughter. But my great great niece Medea lives on as the wife of Firenze Centaurus."

"Do you know where they live?" Moody asked obviously intrigued at this new piece of information.

"Of course," Aberforth replied. "She makes a fine glass of butterbeer."

"Good," Moody said. "Go find her and bring her back here. You tell her nothing of what has gone on in this room. Outside this house, Neville and Harry will be waiting. You will have to then take them to the Dumbledore Estate with her."

As Aberforth left the room with one loud apparating crack, Harry was left sitting in his chair dumbfounded at everything he had just heard. He thought to himself why hadn't Aberforth ever come forward before and tell him this about his mother and father. And then got slightly mad thinking what gave Moody the right to decide where I go, don't I get a say in my life anymore?


End file.
